


we can run down the street with stars in our eyes

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Stargazing, sonia fuyuhiko ibuki natsumi and chisa are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Leon and Mahiru go stargazing.





	we can run down the street with stars in our eyes

Her bag hits her thigh as she runs up the street to the gates of the school. She’s not late - far from it, in fact - but she wants to get to class before the others do. It’s a warm, sunny day, not unusual for the early summer. She likes it quite a lot.

When she arrives in the classroom, the only people there are Sonia, Hiyoko, Mikan, - all of whom make sense - and Kuzuryuu, who is admittedly a little out of place. Not like she has anything against the blonde boy - why would she? - but he was rather brash.

Hiyoko grins at the sight of her, “Big Sis Mahiru! What took you so long getting here?”

Mahiru slumps into her seat and carefully tucks her bag underneath, “I woke up a bit later than usual. Sorry if I made you worry! Are the others not coming?”

Mikan says, “A-Ah… Mioda-san said that she… said that she was too… too b-busy to come today. S-Sorry!”

“That’s too bad,” Mahiru laments, “But it’s not really much of a surprise. What about-”

The door opens at that moment, and four heads turn to see who’s arrived. Kuzuryuu keeps his eyes closed. Mahiru beams at the sight of her friend, Kichiko Satou.

Kichiko hurries over to the others, a shy smile adorning her face, “Good morning! I’m sorry I couldn’t come over yesterday, I was working and I-”

Mahiru smiles, “It’s okay, Kichiko-chan. We’re just glad to see you now!”

Mikan nods, “Y-Yes! I hope y-you’re feeling good… feeling good today!”

They ease into a gentle conversation as the clock ticks in the background. A few more students fill into the room, but most of the class seems to be taking the day off. Mahiru wonders if that means that Yukizome will take them all on a round up again.

-

Lunch comes around and Mahiru slinks off the premises to try and find her boyfriend. He was just barely younger than her, and a member of Class 78. He usually hangs around the fountain during their break time. 

As she passes by the Reserve Course building, Mahiru spots Natsumi, her friend from middle school, chattering away with a boy who looks like the protagonist of a bad anime. She almost stops to wave, but decides not to bother the two of them.

Her boyfriend - the one and only Leon Kuwata - is lying on the bench by the fountain when she approaches. As if he heard her coming, he instantly sits up and runs over to her, “How’s the most beautiful girl in the world doing today?”

Mahiru’s face flushes, “Really good… especially now that you’re here.”

Leon grins, “I’m so happy to hear that! Tell me, your schedule is still clear for tonight, right? I still want to take you to that special place.”

Mahiru nods, “I’m so excited. I love stargazing, but I never really get to do it often.”

Leon puts an arm around her - it’s really so strange that he’s so much taller than her - and says, “This is gonna be amazing.”

Mahiru smiles and leans against his chest.

-

Night has already fallen when the two ascend the grassy hill. Leon lays out a blanket, and they sit down together, staying close in order to keep warm in the cool air.

Above them, the stars twinkle. Each little white dot looks the same, like too perfect stitches on a blanket, as if they had purposefully been arranged in a pattern. For one moment, the sky looks full, but in the next, a few seem to have vanished. Mahiru grins, admiring the shining beauty.

Leon points up, “Look, there. You see that cluster of stars?”

Mahiru follows his finger, “Y-Yeah, I see!”

“That’s Orion, the warrior,” Leon says, “He’s ready to do anything to anything to defend his people.”

Mahiru smiles, “It’s lovely. The stars are beautiful out here tonight.”

Leon looks over at her, “You know what else is beautiful?”

“W-What?” Mahiru asks.

He replies, “You! I love you!”

Mahiru leans against him, feeling warm. Here, she’s safe. Here, there’s absolutely nothing that can hurt them, and she’s so glad. A normal girl like her shouldn’t have deserved someone as incredible as Leon Kuwata, and she’s so lucky to have him.

“Koizumi-chan…” he whispers, “Don’t ever forget about me, okay?”

Mahiru smiles, “I could never do that! I’ll always love you.”

Leon chuckles softly, “I… appreciate that. But I really mean it, keep me in your thoughts. I’ll always be with you.”

Mahiru pulls away from him, “Kuwata? What are you talking about?”

Leon strokes her face sadly, “We can’t stay here much longer. But as long as you remember me, I’ll remain. Not just me, your friend Satou too.”

Worry covers her face, “What?”

Leon takes her hand, then kisses her ever so gently on the lips, “I love you, Koizumi-chan. I wish this didn’t have to end here… but you don’t deserve to be trapped here.”

“K-Kuwata!” Mahiru chokes out in between the tears that are inexplicably falling from her face, “What’s going on?! Why are you acting like this?!”

He doesn’t answer her question. All he says is, “You need to wake up now.”

“Kuwata!”

Leon blurs in front of her as more tears fall onto her cheeks. She grabs onto him, needing to feel his warmth because she loves him so much and she can’t lose him  _ she can’t lose him can’t lose him lose him lose him lose him- _

  
  


Her eyes flicker open to see Hinata staring down at her.

“Ku...wata…” she mumbles, her mouth dry. Her entire body feels as if it’s been stepped on, and her head hurts like hell. Everything aches, and she lets out a groan.

Hinata whispers, “I’m so glad that you’re awake… We thought that you might never resurface.”

Mahiru mutters, “H...Huh? Where’s… where’s… Kuwata? He was… right there…”

Hinata bites his lip, then says, “Let’s get you out of here first. There’s a lot of explaining that we have to do, okay? Koizumi?”

Unable to move herself, he lifts her into a wheelchair, and brings her into a quiet conference room. Slowly, she regains some semblance of alertness, but everything’s still so  _ fuzzy. _ The lights are too bright and the surfaces aren’t smooth. Where even is she?

“Jabberwock Island,” Hinata says, as if he can read her thoughts, “The real one, that is. Do you remember the killing game?”

Mahiru blinks, “K-Killing game? What are you…?”

Hinata says quietly, “I guess you don’t remember about Pekoyama, or…”

Mahiru whispers, “No, I… where’s… I was with Kuwata.”

“He’s not around anymore, Koizumi,” Hinata replies carefully.

Mahiru stares into Hinata’s olive green eyes, searching desperately for some kind of a flaw, but there’s no mistakes, and all she can hear is the thump of baseballs against bloodied flesh in the back of her head. 

_ Not around anymore, _ Mahiru thinks to herself as she tries to shut the sight of Leon’s mutilated corpse out of her mind. God how she wishes that she never woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> "The stars look beautiful tonight."  
> "You know what else is beautiful?"  
> "What?"  
> "The fact that they're fake."
> 
> hey psy you know your kaehara fic? this was revenge for that fuck you I'm so upset


End file.
